It's Over You
by Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: Yaoi - Heero reflects upon his love for Duo. Please review!!


Disclaimers: As of now, I own nothing. The song is from the Laughing Colors, and it's called "Over You" from their new album "Nothing But Sky" and I suggest you try to download it, because it sets the mood for the fic.  
  
Notes: print like that is song lyrics; *print* are unspoken thoughts; and well, the rest is normal, so no explanation is needed. I hope that this lives up to my first fic.  
  
I would like to dedicate this fic to Star Kindler, who's encouragement gave me the drive to write this. I thank you sincerely, and I hope that you enjoy this.  
  
  
This one's for you:  
  
The Fic: It's Over You  
By: Maxwell-Yuy  
  
  
  
We've gone far enough to know   
It'll be alright  
  
He sits alone, late at night, reflecting on the past, on the good and bad times. Memories washing over him, echoing in his mind. He sits back, a small frown on his face. *It'll be alright*  
  
I am shrouded in everything that's beautiful, yeah  
  
A smile plays on his lips as Heero drifts away from reality, thinking of his love. *I love to watch him at night. The moonlight dancing across his face, reflecting across that chestnut sea... he is an angel, I don't know why he thinks he's Death... he's such an angel... everything that's beautiful.*  
  
It's over, it's over you  
It's over...  
  
No more missions, not for a while. A ceasefire had been issued. It wouldn't last, but he would capture this fleeting opportunity to be alone with his beautiful long-haired love. He planned to spend every minute of his newfound leisure holding his beloved, caressing his heart-shaped face, fondling his hair, and whispering soft words of love into his ear.  
  
And if I'm patient long enough   
You and I will arrive in frozen time  
  
He falls into a light sleep, imagining a time in which the radiant Deathscythe pilot could stay in his arms forever. A time in which the entire world would disappear and leave them together, with no war to fight, and long days running together into longer nights ... When they wouldn't have to live out their lives knowing that tonight might very well be their last night together...  
  
Nothing in between us now   
Your skin on my skin, look what we have found  
  
He could almost feel the soft skin of his tempting lover, like last night, when they held each other close for hours, skin on skin, two torn souls mended into one. Finding completion in the night, in each other, in a never-ending embrace.  
  
It's over, it's over you  
  
His reason for existence, his life, his will to go on, it was all about on thing: Duo Maxwell's love.   
  
It's over... it's over you  
  
I would give my life to watch you dance   
I don't know why I can't get out   
From underneath this trance   
But I don't mind  
  
Intoxicated by images of Duo, Heero falls deeper into a peaceful slumber, awaiting the return of his love.   
  
***  
  
A door knob slowly turns, as a withered and worn Duo comes home. Not bothering to turn on the lights, he creeps across the floor, favoring his right leg. His last mission was a success, but he was beat and tired. *At least I won't have to fight for a while.*  
  
Clutching a nearby sofa for support, he's startled to see Heero fast asleep on the couch, smiling in his dream-like state.   
  
I would give my life to watch you dance  
  
Smiling at his sleeping love, he carefully sits down next to him as to not wake him. Immediately entranced, he stares at Heero's chiseled features, his fine jaw, defined brow, sumptuous lips...  
  
I don't know why I can't get out   
From underneath this trance  
  
Leaning forward, his face mere inches from his gentile lover, Duo places a feather-light kiss on Heero's lips.  
  
But I don't mind  
  
Lashes flutter for a moment, as Heero opens his eyes to find violet pools tenderly gazing upon him.   
  
*What a wonder sight to behold*  
  
It's over, it's over   
It's over, it's over you  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Mmmm... Heero, I missed you." He said, giving Heero another quick warm kiss.  
  
"I was worried, but it'll be alright."  
  
"Hn. You're talkative tonight, Heero."  
  
"Duo..." He stumbled, "I was worried that one day you might not come back to me from a solo mission... I - I just want you to know... it'll be alright. I know you'll always come back home safely."  
  
"Oh, Heero..." He smiled a genuine smile, curling up tightly against his lover. "Thank you."  
  
It's over, it's over   
It's over, it's over you  
  
Heero looked down on the angelic figure he held within his arms. "For what?"  
  
Two glistening violet eyes moved up to meet him, and he softly whispered, "For loving me."   
  
  
It's over, it's over   
It's over, it's over you  
  



End file.
